


Brick....House

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria has amazing breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick....House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "nipple play/tit torture".

  
The fact that Victoria has amazing breasts is a topic of conversation quite often, probably more than anyone else is really comfortable with. Carden rarely notices the looks they all trade when he talks about them, but that’s usually because he’s drunk enough to be saying it at all.

There are bets, Ryland informs him, on how long it will be before Carden fucks up and actually says something to Victoria. Of course, Mike just assumes that’s a dare.

He tells her the next night, right after she comes offstage, when she’s sweaty and hot and everything about her seems soft-focused and smeared. He’s been drinking, but he’s not drunk, and he figures everyone else is hitting Travie’s party, so there’s no time like the present.

“I really fucking appreciate your tits, Asher.”

There’s an uneasy silence as Gabe and the rest of Cobra step back, distancing themselves. Victoria looks at Mike for a solid minute, the breasts in question glistening with sweat from the stage lights, the bodice of her dress rising and falling with every breath.

“What can I say, Carden?” Her voice is calm, no edge to it, but it sends heat up his spine anyway. “You’ve got damn good taste.”

When there’s no blood on the ground, the rest of Cobra moves off, obviously disappointed. Mike can imagine phones lighting up behind the scenes – the story passed to band members, crew, techs, drivers, dealers, merch kids and a fan or two who overhears someone telling the tale like they were there.

He’s not sure what’s coming next until Victoria tilts her head toward the back of the venue, and he follows without really thinking about it, moving in her wake. They’re halfway down the hall to the green room when she starts unzipping her dress, letting the bodice fall to her waist. His brain wakes up at the same moment cock does, jerking hard as she reaches behind her to undo the series of hooks on her strapless bra.

She turns around, leaning against the back wall of the hallway. She has her bra hanging over one finger and her breasts are dewy with sweat. He can almost taste the powder on her skin. She’s pale, even this far into the summer, though there’s a faint line showing the edges of her bras and dresses that hints at a tan. Her areolas are dusky rose, flushed red with dark nipples hardened to slick pebbles of puckered skin.

“You can do more than just look, right?” Her voice holds the same kind of know-it-all, better-than-you arrogance that William’s does sometimes, the tone that pisses Mike off every damn time. From her it just makes his cock give another jerk. He steps close, cupping her breasts in his palms.

“Trust me.” His own voice is just as sharp, just as arrogant. He rubs his thumbs lightly over her nipples, fingers squeezing just a bit against the curve of her breasts. Her head tilts back, her eyes half-closed as he repeats the movements, relishing the feel of her. Her lips part and he turns his thumb and scrapes the flat head of her nipple with his nail. “Know exactly what I’m doing.”

She hiccups a little gasp as he scrapes his nail along her skin again, her back arching so she can push into his hands. He tightens his fingers, blanching whiter lines on her pale skin. She catches her breath, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her teeth sink into her lower lip, leaving it as white as her breasts for a moment. When she releases it, she slides her tongue across the marks from her teeth, a hot stab of pink.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, lifting the soft flesh. Her nipples darken further as he shifts his grip, pinching them between thumb and forefinger. Not rough or hard, just enough to earn him another gasp, this one warm and hungry, a whisper for more.

He complies, pressing his fingers together until she cries out. The nipples are dark red, and he can feel the heat of them, the pulse of her blood. She tangles her fingers in his hair and tugs, pulling him closer. “C’mon, Carden. Fuck, come on.”

He lets her tug him in, releasing her nipples to cup her breasts again, He lifts them so he can suck her into his mouth, teeth teasing the puckered skin as his tongue slides over the curved arch of her nipple.

Her back is still curved away from the wall, both of her hands in his hair, nails digging into his scalp. “H-hard. Harder. More. Please.”

The last word seems so out of place, so out of character for her. Victoria is always in command, demanding and take-charge, but all that is lost in the rough whimper. He keeps his other hand busy, squeezing the nipple hard enough that he can feel it in his dick, his blood pulsing to match hers.

She lets out another cry, louder this time, and he releases her, moving his mouth to her other breast. The flesh is hot, like a brand on his tongue as he bathes the nipple, sucking lightly. Victoria’s nails scrape down to his neck and she shifts, canting her hips forward, legs apart so Mike can move closer. He scrapes her nipple with his teeth then sucks it again, trailing his hand down her disheveled dress to slip his hand beneath the hem of her short skirt and push it higher as he finds the soaked fabric of her panties and rubs her clit through it.

Victoria wraps her leg around his, grinding down against his fingers and his thigh. Mike moans around her and pushes her underwear aside, sliding his fingers against her skin. Her head falls back against the wall as he pushes two fingers in, his thumb still working her clit. He turns his head slightly and moans as he watches her work her fingers over the red, swollen nipple he’d mouthed earlier, pinching it in a rough rhythm with his thrusts.

He pulls off her breast so he can kiss her, using his free hand to replace his mouth. Her skin is slick and wet and throbbing beneath his thumb and forefinger as he squeezes it, pinching and rubbing it with his callused skin.

She bites his lower lip when she comes, her body tightening around his fingers. He buries a noise against her mouth, sucking on his lip as he pulls away. Her teeth are sharp and her mouth is red and swollen, making her skin seem even paler in comparison. Her eyes rake over him, and he can only imagine he looks manic, dark wild eyes and hair and a hard on bulging at his fly.

“Thanks, Carden.” She tugs her dress back up, her breath catching as the fabric presses against her breasts. “That was fun.”

“I…was?” He stares as she bends down and grabs her bra from the floor, wrinkling her nose at it. “We’re done?”

He vaguely remembers the warnings he ignored about what he was getting himself into as she smiles. She turns on her heel and is inside the dressing room with the door swinging shut behind her before he can process her words. “I am.”  



End file.
